Gyroscope
Gyroscope is an Australian rock band from Perth, Western Australia, formed in 1997. The band comprises vocalist and guitarist Daniel Sanders, guitarist and back up vocalist Zoran Trivic, bassist and back up vocalist Brad Campbell and drummer Rob Nassif. Gyroscope has released three studio albums in their eleven year career, all recorded with their current lineup. The band started out under the name Gyroscope Sunday in 1997, releasing their first demo tape in 1998. In 2000, they released their first two EPs (Scalectrix and Means to an End), followed up by the Take Time EP in 2002. The band singed to Festival Mushroom Records in 2003 and released a further two EPs, Midnight Express and Driving for the Storm / Doctor Doctor, the later brought Gyroscope's first appearance on Triple J's Hottest 100 list, with the song "Doctor Doctor" featuring at number 92. Gyroscope's first album, Sound Shattering Sound, was released in 2004, seven years after forming. The debut album peaked at number 37 on the ARIA charts. A year later, Are You Involved? was released, debuting at number 20 on the ARIA charts. The sophomore album was followed by the release of the split single "Fast Girl / Beware Wolf", both songs appeared on the Triple J Hottest 100 in 2005. The band's rise in popularity continued, striking significant commercial success with their 2008 album Breed Obsession, which peaked at number one on the ARIA Albums Chart. The third album was released through Warner Music Australia, having four singles released from it, including "Snakeskin" (number 16 on the Wikipedia:Triple J Hottest 100, 2007) and the anthemic "Australia". History Early years Gyroscope started as Gyroscope Sunday in Perth, Western Australia in 1997 with Daniel Sanders on guitar/vocals, Zoran Trivic on guitar/vocals, Rob Nassif on drums and Kim Pengilly on bass, who later left and was replaced by current member Brad Campbell (bass/vocal). They recorded their first demo in 1998, the eight tracks were on a limited release cassette,Gyroscope DemoGyroscope with only 500 copies made.Gyrating emotions Following the release of the demo, Gyroscope took up playing regularly on the Perth live circuit whilst also finding time for work and school commitments. The band soon earned support slots for Unwritten Law, Millencolin, Toe to Toe, Reel Big Fish, 28 Days, The Living End, Jebediah and Penelope. Two more independent EPs, Scalextrix and Means To An End were recorded in 2000, of which only the former saw a CD release. Both EPs were eventually released together on cassette in April 2001 (in four different covers) under the title Injuring Yourself Whilst Making Music. The cassette has long since been out of print. Later that year, the band went on hiatus after Rob Nassif went to spend six months studying in Canada. On his return, Gyroscope signed a deal with Redline Records owned by fellow Perth rockers Jebediah and supported that band on an Australian tour. The band's first release for Redline was the Take Time EP in May 2002. In October of the same year, the now-defunct Juice Magazine named Gyroscope as one of the next big things along with The Vines, Jet and the Datsuns. At the end of 2002, Gyroscope won a WAMi Award for "Most Popular Local Original Punk Act". Gyroscope signed with Festival Mushroom Records at the beginning of 2003. The band released two EPs in 2003, Midnight Express (containing the live favorite "Fire Away") and Driving for the Storm / Doctor Doctor, and won wide airplay on Triple J radio across Australia, culminating in "Doctor Doctor" reaching number 92 on Triple J's Hottest 100 for that year. ''Sound Shattering Sound'' 2004, however, was to become Gyroscope's breakthrough year. On the touring front, they supported international visitors to Australia such as Blink-182, Thursday, Dashboard Confessional (lead singer Chris Carrabba insisted the band open for his upon hearing the band's album), Brand New, Sparta, Saves the Day and The Get Up Kids, whilst a new single, "Safe Forever", came out in April 2004 and earned Gyroscope more mainstream exposure. Finally, their debut album Sound Shattering Sound, which combined newer material with tracks from their last two EPs and the "Safe Forever" single, was released on 14 June 2004. It debuted at its number 37 peak on the ARIA album charts the following weekAustralian Albums/Singles Charts - a culmination of seven years' work and a consolidating live following. The band commenced their first headlining tour of Australia after the album's release. ''Are You Involved? In May 2005, Gyroscope headed to Los Angeles to record their second album with in-demand producer and engineer Mark Trombino, best known for his work with Jimmy Eat World, Drive Like Jehu, Finch, The Living End and Blink-182. During the sessions, the band also took time out to film a video for the album-in-progress' first single "Fast Girl" in Death Valley. The resulting second album, titled ''Are You Involved?, was a giant step forward for the band, in that it saw them striding away from traditional rock templates and occasionally experimenting with drum machines, synth washes, lush harmonies and acoustic guitars. Are You Involved? was released on 25 September, and initial copies came with a bonus DVD featuring 'making of' documentaries for both the album and "Fast Girl" video. Are You Involved? was to become an even greater success for Gyroscope, earning the strongest reviews of their career and just making the Top 20 in its first week on the ARIA chart.The album was also nominated for the inaugural J Award - Triple J's Australian album of the year accolade, with two singles "Fast Girl" and "Beware Wolf" making number 29 and number 62 on Triple J's Hottest 100. The song "Beware Wolf" has been used several times in television shows such as the Australian soap Home and Away. "Fast Girl" was nominated for the 2006 ARIA Awards for Breakthrough Artist - Single and the band also received two WAMi Awards in 2006 for "Best Rock Act" and "Best Punk Act". ''Breed Obsession'' Following a successful tour of South Africa, Gyroscope began recording their third studio album in Liverpool with mixing occurring in London (UK). Gyroscope toured Australia with Fall Out Boy, on the Friends or Enemies tour in September 2007. Later that month, the band announced that the album's title would be Breed Obsession, and that it was planned to be released in early 2008. The first single from the album, "Snakeskin", was released on 27 October 2007, debuting at number 30 on the ARIA singles chart, was number one most voted on JTV, number one most requested song on Triple J's Super Request and was ranked number 16 on Triple J's Hottest 100 for 2007. The "Snakeskin" video was shot in Wiltshire, near Stonehenge, south of London. The video sees the band playing in the middle of a 200 metre crop circle that was made specifically for the video, in the same farm where the Led Zeppelin crop circle was made that featured on the cover of the Remasters compilation album.Herald Sun - music review Gyroscope performed at the Big Day Out festival, which toured Australia and New Zealand in early 2008. On February 12, 2008 the band released the second single from the album, "1981". Breed Obsession was released in Australia on March 8, 2008 and debuted at number one on the Australian ARIA Album Chart, the highest debut in the band's history and the first Australian number one in fifteen weeks. In August 2008 the album was certified gold.Gold & Platinum accreditations On May 19, 2008 Gyroscope released a music video for their song "Australia". The video was filmed during May 2008 in Sydney, and was directed by Tom Sparks.Gyrocope - AustraliaThe song was then released as the next single from Breed Obsession, on June 13, 2008.Australia - Gyroscope In September, 2008 it was announced that Gyroscope had been nominated for the 2008 ARIA Awards in the 'Best Rock Album' category.Emerging artists dominated 2008 ARIA Award nominations In October it was announced that "These Days" would be the 4th single from the album. Following up the single, it has been "officially announced" on Gyroscope's Myspace page under a band blog, that a 4th studio album is in the making with a "handfull of tracks being put together". Nothing is known about release dates have been noted. Members * Daniel Sanders – guitar, vocals * Zoran Trivic – guitar, vocals * Brad Campbell – bass, vocals * Rob Nassif – drums Former * Kim Pengilly - bass Discography Albums EPs * 2000: Scalectrix - Independent * 2000: Means to an End - unreleased * 2002: Take Time - Redline Records * 2003: Midnight Express - Festival Mushroom Records * 2003: Driving for the Storm / Doctor Doctor - Festival Mushroom Records Singles * "Doctor, Doctor" also charted at number 92 in the Triple J Hottest 100, 2003. Miscellaneous * Gyroscope Sunday (cassette only release) (1997) * Gyroscope (Demo) (cassette only release) - Feeble Records (1998) * Injuring Yourself Whilst Making Music (cassette-only release featuring Scalectrix and Means to an End EPs) (2001) * Around the World in 16 Songs (split album with NSF, Wackykids and Turtlehead) (2004) Other Appearances *"Sexxxy (Acoustic)" - Triple J Live *"Monument" - Triple J Like A Version Vol. 2 - Jebediah Cover *"Cannonball" - No Man's Woman - The Breeders Cover *"Heaven & Hell" - "Easyfever" Easybeats Tribute Album Awards and nominations Nominations *2003 WAMi Award - 'Most Popular Local Original Act' *2003 WAMi Award - 'Most Popular Local Original Indie Rock Act' *2003 WAMi Award - 'Most Popular Original Guitarist' (Zoran Trivic) *2005 Wikipedia:Triple J J Award - Are You Involved *2006 ARIA Awards - Best Breakthrough Single - "Fast Girl" *2008 WAMi Award - 'Most Popular Live Act' *2008 ARIA Awards - Best Rock Album - Breed Obsession *2008 Channel V - Rock Artist of the Year Awards *2002 WAMi Award - 'Most Popular Local Original Punk Act' *2005 WAMi Award - 'Best Punk Act' *2006 WAMi Award - 'Most Popular Album' (Are You Involved?)WAMI Awards 2006 Congratulations *2006 WAMi Award - 'Most Popular Live Act' *2006 WAMi Award - 'Best Rock Act' *2006 WAMi Award - 'Best Punk Act' *2007 WAMi Award - 'Best Drummer' (Rob Nassif) *2008 WAMi Award - 'Best Popular Single/EP' ("Snakeskin") *2008 WAMi Award - 'Best Popular Music Video' ("Snakeskin") External links *Official Gyroscope website *Gyroscope on MySpace *Australian Music Online profile *Gyroscope Discography at MusicBrainz *Perth Music Interview References Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia